


Friends with benefits

by immortalemrys



Series: Loving You Can Never Be Wrong [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Alpha, Car Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalemrys/pseuds/immortalemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running into Greg at a nuptials celebration the two Alphas come to an arrangement of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to take prompt suggestions. Quite liking the different Alpha/Alpha dynamic.

Mycroft stifled a yawn bored out of his skull at the nuptials to celebrate a new bonding though the tension in the air between the bride and grooms families was more than interesting. Clearly the bonding was not a happy event on both sides. His old Cambridge chum Andrew Vickerly had bonded to a Beta which had upset the applecart as he’d been expected to bond with a nice Omega and produce a litter pups to keep the family name going. Said Beta, Angela Dyer, was a hairdresser from Somerset and considered way below the standard of the Vickerly family…..from what Mycroft could deduce the woman was indeed in love with Andrew and had no designs on his wealth hence the general opinion of the Vickerly family that she was a gold digger was incorrect.

He studied the faces of first the Vickerly family then the Dyer family. Mycroft curled his lip, why couldn’t the idiots just see that both Andrew and Angela were very happy and get over their disapproval…..it was possible the Beta would fall pregnant though Betas were not as fecund like Omegas who were assured of falling pregnant with a heat. Mycroft winced as the bride laughed the sound grating on his nerves and seemingly very happy to see someone. Mycroft was surprised in seeing the object of her happiness who hugged her then kissed her cheek…..their obvious familiarity came from many years of acquaintance…..ah yes, of course, both from Somerset…….he raised his eyebrows, it would appear Detective Inspector Lestrade had once slept with the bride….though it was many years ago, if his calculations were correct probably in their teenage years…….of all the places to run into the older man he wouldn’t have predicted it would be at a bonding nuptial celebration……it had been a few months since the unexpected incident in Spain.

“Hello, all on your own are you?”

Mycroft swung his attention to the owner of the voice, a female brunette who sat down beside him uninvited. Clad in a short purple silk dress that showed off her ample curves, she smiled at him confident of her charms. This was the reason he disliked attending these kinds of things, Alphas, Betas and Omegas circling each other like barracudas regardless of whether they were bonded or not. She was a bonded Omega and her sweet scent had the touch of vanilla aroma to it suggesting her body was nearly on the cusp of going into Estrus.

Of course his cock twitched interestedly, his Alpha biology would naturally react to the scent of her though his mind was repulsed by her. As if sensing his reluctance she crossed her long legs to draw attention to the shortness of her skirt and then leaned forward so that the purple silk neckline fell to display the upper half of milky breasts that were bra-less and her small hardened nipples were clearly outlined against the silk.

His interest in Omegas was minimal, Betas even less so……she perhaps would have suited Sherlock whose preference ran to Omegas…...well, there had been Irene Adler, that Alpha dominatrix who had curiously piqued his younger brothers interest…..Sherlock had spent two nights with her in Karachi……his agent there had produced several photographs of his brother availing himself of her profession after rescuing her from beheading, he had only glanced at the photographs before destroying them but needless to say his brother had appeared to enjoy Miss Adler’s talents……..

“My dear, whilst I do appreciate your efforts to seduce me I’m afraid you are barking up the wrong tree….there are plenty of Alphas here who would be more than happy to spread your legs……”

He winced at the hard slap to his face which he’d expected at the insult and the Omega flounced away in a huff. Mycroft picked up his glass of champagne; no doubt she had an Alpha back in her room likely hiding in the closet ready to watch his mate have sex with another Alpha….no Alpha would let their Omega out smelling ripe like that unless they were up to no good…..and since the Vickerly family were moneyed they perhaps thought there were plenty of targets to…… 

“Making friends Mycroft?”

The Detective Inspector plonked himself down in the seat the Omega had vacated and sniffed the air with obvious interest. Mycroft curled his lip.

“Don’t waste your time Detective Inspector unless you wish to end up in a voyeuristic situation, photographed and then be on the end of attempted blackmail” said Mycroft looking over the Alpha who wore tan trousers and a nice brown check shirt…..in comparison to Mycroft’s smart charcoal pinstripe he looked positively casual though half the nuptials party were dressed like himself and the other half like the DI.

“My god, really?” asked Gregory incredulously, looking over at the Omega who was now trying her luck elsewhere. “Maybe I should arrest her, but then she hasn’t committed a crime yet so makes it kinda difficult, pity ‘cause she’s a looker”

Mycroft flushed as brown eyes flicked to him, it wasn’t difficult to deduce the policeman was now thinking about what had happened in Spain as he drank from a bottle of Pilsner. He had been greatly worried Gregory may be indiscreet about what had happened between them; but his worries had been unfounded and their tête-à-tête had remained secret. He had found the Alpha desirable from the moment he had laid eyes on him; unfortunately his bonding to the Beta had made him forbidden fruit for Mycroft had little interest in dallying with an Alpha who was bonded. 

“So, um, what have you been up to?” asked Gregory at an attempt to small talk.

“Preventing wars, foiling assassination attempts, keeping the peace, keeping politicians out of trouble, staying one step ahead of terrorists and generally conducting secret operations under the nose of the British people” said Mycroft bluntly “But I’m quite sure you already know that”

He was well aware of the Detective Inspectors enquiries about him after their first meeting many years ago and had allowed small snippets of information to be fed to the policeman, after all, he needed the man to keep Sherlock safe and occupied. He knew that Gregory Lestrade was trustworthy and honest and unlikely to discuss what Mycroft did for a living over a beer at the local.

“Yeah, I do…..but didn’t expect you to be so verbose about it” said Gregory leaning forward a little “Spooks are generally uptight about discussing what they do”

“My dear, you have the information you had sought, but let me be frank…….I AM uptight about discussing what I do and I have hardly been verbose about it” said Mycroft “May we change the subject?”

“No problem, don't get your panties in a twist” said Gregory “You’re freckles are quite adorable, you know”

Mycroft blinked at the unexpected compliment, personally he thought his freckles were awful but such was the bane of a red head. It was quite refreshing to be paid an honest compliment.

“Are you flirting with me, Gregory?” asked Mycroft dropping his voice so as not to be overheard. He sorely hoped that the Alpha was flirting with him; he would not be adverse to another encounter with the luscious man.

Gregory leaned closer but not too close so as to make it look like they were just having a private conversation. Mycroft could smell soap, cologne and the older man’s Alpha musk which was much more delectable than the sweetness of the Omega who had sat in the chair not so long ago.

“I don’t know; do you want me to flirt with you Mycroft?” asked Gregory evenly fixing him with those dark eyes he could drown in.

“Perhaps I will need a demonstration of your flirting skills to make that judgement, Gregory” said Mycroft sedately and rose from the table collecting his half full champagne glass.

"You wound me, I thought my last demonstration had been quite adequate" said Gregory smoothly.

Mycroft merely raised his eyebrows at the Alpha before sauntering away well aware of those lovely brown eyes following his arse.

He made idle talk with several guests including Andrew before placing his empty champagne glass on the tray of a passing waiter. He made his escape after sending a text to his driver George, well aware of the brown eyes that glanced repeatedly his way.

Mycroft climbed into the back of his car and a mere two minutes later the door opened again and Gregory got in.

George pulled away from the kerb and into the light London traffic having been instructed to take the scenic route until he received another text.  
Gregory’s scent was most pleasing in the confines of the rear of the vehicle, and with its dark tinted windows and security screen firmly in place between front and rear they had complete privacy. He trusted George with his life and had no difficulty entrusting him with more of his secrets.

A minute passed in silence, the second one ticked by and when the third one had begun Mycroft flicked a glance sideways at the older man who was looking out the window. What the devil was he playing at? Did he expect Mycroft to make the first move……?

“You know, flirting is for Omegas to bat their eyelashes and to make insincere compliments to stroke an Alphas ego” said Gregory “Do you want sweet words whispered in your ear and for me to flatter you, Mycroft?”

Mycroft let out an undignified squeak that was not very Alpha like as Gregory suddenly dragged him over and pinned him across the back seat. He immediately snarled twisting and trying to throw the other Alpha off but the leather made getting traction difficult, his hands were being pressed down into the leather seat and the older man was heavy upon him. 

Fighting for dominance was like an aphrodisiac as their aggression filled the small space and for the second time Mycroft submitted, vowing the next time he’d have Gregory surrendering to him.

“No, sweet words and flattery isn’t necessary between two Alphas is it, Mycroft?” murmured Gregory, his breath hot in his ear “Because this is flirting, the fight….the domination….the submission….the thrill of doing something against your nature….the wanting……the shame…”

Mycroft’s already rapid breaths hitched at the tongue that flicked across his earlobe, jerking with a gasp as teeth bit at the flesh without drawing blood. His hands were released and the sound of a zipper being lowered was loud in the silence. Mycroft’s mouth watered as he smelled the other Alphas sex.

A hand cupped the back of his head to lift it up; Gregory shifted up with a hand around his jutting cock and stroked the soft skin of the head across Mycroft’s lips. Mycroft darted his tongue out to licking across the appetising flesh to taste the Alpha…..it had been far too long since he’d indulged in such sinful activities.

“Yeah, open up that beautiful mouth” coaxed the older man pressing himself against Mycroft’s lips which Mycroft wetted.

There was that moment when there was a twinge of fear, in this position he could be choked if the Alpha got rough with him….it had happened to him once before and he’d punched the Alpha in the balls to get him off.

Mycroft took the thick cock into his mouth, his lips expanding around the soft skin and pressed his tongue against the ridge of the head as he added suction. Gregory groaned moving his hips to fuck his mouth and Mycroft relaxed as the Alpha restrained himself to measured thrusts.

“Fuck, you have no idea how sinful you look at the moment” said Gregory with a hiss “Sucking me off like an Omega whore…….bet you’d love your mouth stretched wide taking my knot wouldn’t you, dirty cockslut”

Mycroft reached down to palm his painfully hard cock through his trousers. He closed his eyes and hummed in approval at the filthy words that were far preferable to empty sweet words.

“Christ!” moaned Gregory as Mycroft pushed his tongue in the slit to greedily taste the pre-come that oozed out “Gonna come…….can I come in your mouth?”

Mycroft nodded glad that Gregory was at least considerate in asking permission. He was also very glad that he hadn’t lasted long because at least now he wouldn’t feel like an idiot when he too came quickly.

“Fuck…..fuck…….fuck…..fuck……”

The Alpha’s rhythm faltered and he stilled, Mycroft swallowed the musky, salty tasting warmth that flooded his mouth as Gregory banged his head against the tinted window with a choked off moan.

He cleaned off Gregory’s cock which softened in his mouth, happy that the Alpha had a pleasing taste and the older man huffed out an embarrassed sounding snicker.

“Well that was kinda fast and embarrassing” mumbled the man sliding back “Did you enjoy it though?” asked Mycroft.

“I think it’s pretty evident I enjoyed it” answered Gregory with another snicker.

“Well then, does it matter whether it takes a minute or ten minutes?” asked Mycroft rationally.

“I suppose not” said Gregory “Your turn, move up a bit”

Mycroft shifted and undid his trousers while Gregory re-dressed and then sucked in his breath as the older man wrapped his mouth around his cock.

“I think you won’t be the only one to race to the finish line quickly…….oh….oh my god” panted Mycroft as Gregory sucked at him like a powerful hoover and clutched a hand to the side of the car seat to hold on.

He was rendered to stuttered moans as the talented mouth and tongue slurped obscenely…..it was clear Gregory had sucked plenty of cock previous to Alison……yes, who was the cock-slut now…….he held back as long as he could but probably only pipped Gregory by mere seconds before he groaned bucking his hips to get more friction as he shot his load into the Alpha’s mouth, all thoughts of asking if it was fine to do so gone from his brain that had possibly been sucked out of the end of his cock.

It was nice to just lay there for several minutes catching ones breath with Gregory’s head against his thigh and he carding a hand through silvery grey hair rather than hurriedly dressing with shame and embarrassment lingering in the air and the need to flee.

“So what do you reckon we do this again?” asked Gregory “Casual like, sort of a friend with benefits kinda thing….no commitment or expectations”

That sounded most convenient, it wasn’t like they could end up together anyway, it was far too difficult for two Alphas to pursue a long lasting relationship and he supposed at some stage he would have to take an Omega in order to keep the Holmes name going unless Sherlock managed to breed which seemed highly unlikely.

“I think that sounds most acceptable” said Mycroft fumbling for his phone to text George to proceed to the Detective Inspectors address so he could be dropped home.


End file.
